supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Seasonal Currency
Are you wondering what people mean when they say Baubles, Daffodils, Pearls or Candies? The Seasonal currency is an extra form of currency in the game that changes with every season: spring, summer, fall and winter. You can buy various decoration items with this currency as well as residences that are often used in quests. In the Candy Factory, you can also produce Donuts using seasonal currency. Each season has it's own currency that differs in name and collection means. Several buildings/city sights drop seasonal currency each season, some of them come in quests and others are available as real cash offers. Players can also purchase seasonal currency using real cash and sometimes Supercity's fan page shares links for free seasonal currency, these don't show up often but are a nice boost. 'Season Change' bauble to daff.png|Winter to Spring daff to pearl.png|Spring to Summer pearl to candy.png|Summer to Fall candy to bauble.png|Fall to Winter Each season, SuperCity changes the seasonal currency. At the end of the season, they convert your current currency to the next one, at an exchange rate of 1:5, meaning for every 5 you have of the current currency, they’ll give you 1 of the next currency. For example, if you have 100 Glass Baubles at the end of the winter season, they’ll give you 20 Daffodils at the beginning of the spring season. 'Types of Season Currency' Note: Each year, the buildings that drop different seasonal currencies change. We'll update this page as new information becomes available each season. Baubles= Glass Baubles are the Winter season currency and are available from December to March. These are the buildings that dropped Baubles during Winter 2018/19: #Countryside Inn: 2-3 every 20 hours #Sinister Restaurant: 3-5 every 24 hours #The Royal Palace of Oz: 4-6 every 24 hours #Central Park: 2 every 20 hours #Central Station: 1-2 every 24 hours #2019 Christmas Tree: 1-3 every 16 hours #Christmas Theater: 4-7 every 20 hours #Rockefeller Center: 1-3 every 12 hours #City Mall: 2-3 every 12 hours #Swedish Castle: 2-3 every 16 hours #Ghent Post Office: 2-6 every 16 hours #Spanish Church: 2-4 every 16 hours #Nativity Scene: 3-4 every 18 hours #Husky Park: 2-3 every 18 hours #Amsterdam Hotel: 2-5 every 20 hours #Scandinavian Church: 1-3 every 18 hours #Fisherman's Bastion: 2-3 every 24 hours #Northern Legends Park: 1-3 every 20 hours #Matthias Church: 3-4 every 24 hours #Italian Square: 1-3 every 12 hours #Pena Palace: 3-5 every 24 hours #Park of Otherworldly Love: 4-8 every 24 hours #Canadian Library: 3-5 every 24 hours #Maritime College: 2-6 every 24 hours #Royal Observatory: 2-4 every 16 hours #Victoria Train Station: 3-5 every 24 hours #Danish Stock Exchange: 2-5 every 18 hours #Capricho de Gaudi House: 3-4 every 20 hours #Palau de la Música Catalana: 3-4 every 20 hours #Forbidden City: 2-3 every 24 hours #Musical Instrument Museum: 2-5 every 24 hours #Leprechaun Castle: 4-6 every 24 hours |-|Daffodils=Daffodils are the Spring season currency and are available from March to June. These are the buildings that dropped Daffodils during Spring 2019: #Musical Instrument Museum: 2-5 every 24 hours #Palau de la Música Catalana: 3-4 every 20 hours #The Royal Palace of Oz: 3-5 every 24 hours #Forbidden City: 2-3 every 24 hours #Park of Otherworldly Love: 3-5 every 24 hours #Bridge: 1-2 every 24 hours #Leprechaun Castle: 4-6 every 24 hours #Cake House: 1-3 every 18 hours #Titanic-Belfast Museum: 2-3 every 16 hours #Kelvingrove Gallery: 3-4 every 20 hours #Blackrock Castle: 3-5 every 20 hours #Tropical Orangery: 2-4 every 20 hours #Temple of Heaven: 2-5 every 20 hours #Singapore Gardens: 1-3 every 12 hours #Caribbean Square: 2-4 every 24 hours #Laxminarayan Temple: 3-4 every 24 hours #House Figueres: 2-4 every 20 hours #Spanish Park: 3-4 every 24 hours #Spanish Church: 2-4 every 16 hours #Piazza Venice: 3-6 every 24 hours #Campos Eliseos Theatre: 2-4 every 18 hours #Victoria Train Station: 3-5 every 24 hours #Saint Petersburg Train Station: 1-3 every 20 hours |-|Pearls=Pearls are the Summer season currency and are available from June to August. These are the buildings that dropped Pearls during Summer 2018: #Supertanic Liner: 1-2 every 24 hours #Barcelona Church: 5-7 every 24 hours #Horse Track: 3-4 every 24 hours #Knossos Palace: 1-4 every 16 hours #Atomium: 2-3 every 24 hours #Swiss Clock: 2-4 every 16 hours #St. Petersburg Train Station: 3-5 every 20 hours #Petting Zoo: 3-5 every 24 hours #Chrysler Building: 4-6 every 24 hours #Mount Rushmore: 2-3 every 12 hours #The Capitol: 2-3 every 24 hours #Lemonade Factory with Summer Cafe: 5-8 every 24 hours #Downton Abbey: 3-6 every 24 hours #Gardens of Versailles: 2-3 every 20 hours #Parisian Basilica: 3-4 every 18 hours #French Vineyard: 2-4 every 18 hours #Statue of Christ the Redeemer: 2-4 every 16 hours #Minigolf Course: 3-5 every 20 hours #Amsterdam Museum: 2-3 every 20 hours |-|Candies=Candies are the Fall season currency and are available from September to December. These are the buildings that dropped Candies during Fall 2018: #Lighthouse: 1-2 every 24 hours #French Vineyard: 1-3 every 18 hours #Statue of Christ the Redeemer: 1-3 every 16 hours #Barcelona Church: 2-3 every 24 hours #Amsterdam Museum: 2-3 every 20 hours #Lemonade Factory: 3-5 every 24 hours #Spanish Park: 3-5 every 24 hours #Downton Abbey: 3-6 every 24 hours #London Eye: 2-4 every 14 hours #Minigolf Course: 3-5 every 20 hours #Extreme Water Slide: 1-3 every 18 hours #Parisian Museum: 2-5 every 24 hours #Creamery: 3-4 every 24 hours #Dancing House: 4-6 every 24 hours #Petersburg Theatre: 3-4 every 18 hours #Monaco Palace: 3-6 every 24 hours #Haunted Manor: 1-3 every 18 hours #"Scary Wagon" Ride: 2-4 every 24 hours #Norwegian Parliament: 2-3 every 18 hours #Pumpkin Mansion: 2-4 every 24 hours #Art Gallery: 1-3 every 24 hours #Sinister Restaurant: 4-8 every 24 hours #Royal Palace of Oz: 5-6 every 24 hours #Peles Castle: 2-4 every 18 hours #Venus Flytraps Orangerie: 1 every 5 hours #Horrific Tree: 2-3 every 24 hours #Central Park: 2-3 every 20 hours #Andersen Castle: 3-4 every 24 hours #Flatiron Building: 1-2 every 12 hours #Harvest Fair: 2-3 every 8 hours #Italian Fountain: 2-3 every 24 hours by BlackRoseShelli - 02:31, April 11, 2019 (UTC) Category:Gameplay Category:Shop